The present invention relates in general to the field of display arms, and more particularly, to adjustable display arms for computer components such as computer monitors, keyboards, and the like.
There are many different devices relating to display arms for electronic components, such as those related to computers. Many times, these devices are employed in order to conserve space. Rather than placing such components directly on a desk or other supporting surface, display arms are used to keep the components elevated from the surface. These display arms are generally attached to the surface or an adjacent surface and are generally fixed in one or more positions by anchors or the like. These devices can save desktop space, but still render an otherwise vacant area occupied with the electronic components, as well as the display arm.
In many instances, there is not a surface but rather a wide-open area for which to conserve space, or in which to use a display arm. A generally unemployed area within a given space is that above head-level. Storage devices that could utilize this area allow for components to be stored out of the way while conserving floor space and other space, which can be populated by other materials. Televisions that utilize a remote control are perfect examples of something that can be stored in this fashion. Sporadically used computer components are another. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,617 to Bergetz teaches a swivel mounting device for televisions and the like. This device allows for a television to be supported from the ceiling, but does not allow for the television to be adjusted in the vertical direction. While this will still allow for the use of a television through a remote control, computer components and other on hands devices could not be used with this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,568 to Canton Gongora et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,606 to Beam et al. allow for vertical adjustment in a monitor-supporting device. However, this adjustment can only be done in fixed intervals. In order to perform the vertical adjustment as taught in these patents, the weight of the components must constantly be supported, an anchoring device must be removed, the components must be raised or lowered into position, and the anchoring device must be replaced. This can amount to something that might have to be done by two or more persons.
The present invention is directed to a display arm that can be raised and lowered with minimal exertion while supporting an electronic device. The display arm of the present invention allows computer components and the like, that may be used intermittently, to be stored at an elevated level while being made accessible at a lower level for ease of use.
An adjustable display arm is described in accordance with one embodiment for positioning an electronic component in a plurality of vertical positions. The display arm includes a mounting portion adapted to be supported in a vertical orientation and a sliding arm moveably mounted to the mounting portion for movement in a vertical direction between a plurality of vertical positions. The sliding arm is moveable in an upward direction upon application of an upward force thereto and in a downward direction upon application of a downward force thereto. The sliding arm is maintained in a plurality of vertical positions in the absence of either an upward force or a downward force.
An adjustable display arm is described in accordance with another embodiment for positioning an electronic component in a plurality of vertical positions. The display arm includes a mounting portion adapted to be supported in a vertical orientation, a sliding arm moveably mounted to the mounting portion for movement in a vertical direction between a plurality of vertical positions, the sliding arm moveable in an upward direction upon application of an upward force thereto and in a downward direction upon application of a downward force thereto, a counterbalancing assembly operative to maintain the sliding arm in a plurality of vertical positions in the absence of either the upward force or the downward force, and a locking mechanism for releasably holding the sliding arm in any of a plurality of vertical positions.
An adjustable display arm is described in accordance with another embodiment for positioning an electronic component in a plurality of vertical positions. The display arm includes a mounting device adapted to be supported in a vertical orientation, a sliding arm having first and second opposing ends moveably mounted to the mounting device for movement in a vertical direction between a plurality of vertical positions, the sliding arm moveable in an upward direction upon application of an upward force thereto and in a downward direction upon application of downward force thereto, first and second spaced apart telescopic assemblies attached to the mounting device, each of the telescopic assemblies including a first elongated tubular member telescopically received within a second elongated tubular member, the second elongated tubular member being attached to the mounting portion and the first elongated tubular member being attached to the sliding arm, the first elongated tubular member being fixedly attached to the first end of the sliding arm, the second end of said sliding arm being slidingly coupled to the second elongated tubular member, a counterbalancing assembly, operative to maintain the sliding arm in a plurality of vertical positions in the absence of either an upward force or a downward force, the counterbalancing assembly including a coiled spring having a spring force, the spring being connected at one end to the mounting device and at another end to the sliding arm, a locking mechanism for releasably securing the sliding arm in any of a plurality of vertical positions including a ring of compressible elastomeric material within the second elongated tubular member, an elongated rod secured to the ring extending through the first elongated tubular member, and a handle attached to the rod at one end thereof for applying a compressive force to the ring by manipulation of the rod downwardly within the first elongated tubular member, wherein application of the force to the rod causes the ring to compress in a first direction and expand in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction thereby compressing against the second elongated tubular member and preventing movement of the sliding arm, and an attachment adapted to movably secure a computer monitor and a computer keyboard to the sliding arm, wherein the attachment includes a cylindrical member having opposite ends connected to a respective one of a pair of spaced apart brackets attached to the sliding arm, wherein the computer monitor and the computer keyboard are attachable to the cylindrical member.
A method is described of positioning an electronic component in a plurality of vertical positions including supporting a mounting device in a vertical orientation, movably coupling a sliding arm to the mounting device for movement in a vertical direction between a plurality of vertical positions, the sliding arm moveable in an upward direction upon application of an upward force thereto and in a downward direction upon application of a downward force thereto, and maintaining the sliding arm in a plurality of vertical positions in the absence of either the upward force or the downward force.
A method of positioning an electronic component in a plurality of vertical positions, the method includes supporting a mounting device in a vertical orientation; attaching a pair of spaced apart telescopically assemblies to the mounting device; movably coupling a sliding arm to the telescopically assemblies for movement in a vertical direction between a plurality of vertical positions coupling a counterbalance assembly between the mounting device and the sliding arm for maintaining the sliding arm in the plurality of vertical positions, wherein the sliding arm is moveable in an upward direction upon application of an upward force thereto in and in a downward direction upon application of a downward force thereto; and releasably locking the sliding arm in a plurality of vertical positions.
A locking assembly for a pair of telescopically arranged first and second elongated tubular members, the first elongated tubular member telescopically received within a second elongated tubular member. The locking assembly including a body of compressible elastomeric material within the second elongated tubular member, an elongated rod having one end secured to the body extending within the first elongated tubular member, and a handle attached to the other end of the rod for applying a compressive force to the body, wherein application of a force to the rod causes the ring to compress in a first direction and expand in a second direction thereby engaging the second elongated tubular member and preventing movement of the first elongated tubular member.